memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Second officer's personal log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)
The second officer's personal log aboard the , was the personal log kept by Lieutenant Commander Data while he served as second officer aboard that ship. ( ) Entries 2367 Data records a day in his life. ( ) * "Second Officer's Personal Log, Stardate 44390.1. Record entry for transmission to Commander Bruce Maddox, Cybernetics Division, Daystrom Institute. :* Dear Commander Maddox, In reference to your most recent letter, I agree that your study lacks sufficient primary source information on my programming and operation. Therefore in response to your request, this correspondence will include a complete record of my activities during a normal day, with particular emphasis my perceptions of friendship. :*''Initially Commander Maddox, I found it difficult to maintain friendships since Human emotions are often puzzling to me. Eventually, I developed a program enabling me to predict Human emotional responses to specific actions." :*"''My friend Chief O'Brien often says above all else, he wants to make Keiko happy. Since canceling the wedding will make her happy, I must conclude the Chief will be pleased at her decision." :*"Commander Maddox, it would appear that my program designed to predict emotional responses needs… adjustment." * "Second Officer's Personal Log, supplemental. This is the 1,550th day since the ''Enterprise was commissioned. Besides the arrival of Ambassador , other events occurring today include four birthdays, two personnel transfers, a celebration of the Hindu Festival of Lights, two chess tournaments, one secondary school play, and four promotions. Overall, an ordinary day." :*"''Since I am not affected by emotional considerations, I am closer to being Vulcan than human. However, while their devotion to logic does have a certain appeal, I find their stark philosophy to be somewhat… limited." :*"The tone of Commander Riker's voice makes me suspect that he is not serious about finding Ambassador T'Pel charming. My experience suggests that in fact he may mean the exact opposite of what he says. Irony is a form of expression I have not yet been able to master." :*"Friendly insults and jibes – another form of Human speech that I am attempting to master. In this case, with the help of Commander Geordi La Forge. I consider Geordi to be my best friend." :*"I find Lieutenant Worf to be what is called a kindred spirit. We were both orphans rescued by Starfleet officers. In many ways, we are both still outsiders in Human society." :*"I am rarely in need of Doctor Beverly Crusher's professional services as my biomechanical maintenance program is self-sufficient. But I often observe as she practices medicine on others and have learned a great deal about the Human interaction from her." :*"It is fortunate that I am able to perform my duties without emotional distractions. If that were not the case, a sudden course correction toward the Neutral Zone would make me very… nervous." :*"When one of my friends is distraught, I have learned that the thoughtful thing to do is to attempt to make him feel more comfortable." :*"Commander Maddox, I noted that Keiko was quite calm and rational when she informed me of her decision this morning. Therefore, I can predict that she will respond to an objective analysis of the situation based on the available facts. It is fortunate that she has not let emotional considerations cloud her judgment. It should make my task much simpler." :*"It is clear that I need guidance to resolve this situation. Counselor Troi's advice should be useful. In many ways, she is the friend that I understand the least. Her life and her duties are predicated on her understanding and perception of emotions. Since I have none, no doubt she finds me as much of a mystery as I find her." :*"Commander Maddox, I have often wished for the sense that Humans call intuition or instinct. Since Vulcans are incapable of lying, I must accept the Ambassador's explanation at the truth, but I still prefer a "gut feeling" to back up this conclusion." :*"Commander Riker's easy-going manner and sense of humor is fascinating. I believe it to be one reason he is so popular with the crew. It may also be partly responsible for his success in matters of love. There may be a possible correlation between humor and . The need for more research is clearly indicated." *"Second Officer's Personal Log: Supplemental. The risks aboard a starship are accepted by all who serve, but I have never failed to observe a deep emotional response to the loss of a comrade. It is at times like this that I greatly miss the ability to share Human feelings." :*'' Picard was the person who first interested me in the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I have subsequently become a great admirer of the fictional detective Sherlock Holmes and his ability to solve mysteries by careful examination of the available evidence." :*''I have found Holmes' methodology of deductive reasoning to be quite useful. One of his adages is that "once you have eliminated the impossible whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." :*"The safest and most logical decision in this situation is to contact Starfleet and await further instructions. However, based on past experience, I project only a 17% chance Captain Picard will choose that alternative." :*"In the game of poker, there is a moment when a player must decide if an opponent is being deceptive or actually holds a winning hand. This decision is based not only on the odds, but also on an appraisal of the man – is he bluffing or does he have the cards?" :*"There are still many Human emotions I do not fully comprehend – anger, hatred, revenge – but I am not mystified by the desire to be loved…the need for friendship. These are things I do understand." :*"If being Human is not simply a matter of being born flesh and blood, if it is instead a way of thinking, acting, and feeling – then I am hopeful that one day I will discover my own humanity. Until then Commander Maddox, I will continue… learning, changing, growing and trying to become more than what I am." Data pursues a relationship. ( ) * "Second Officer's Personal Log, Stardate 44935.6. After conferring with my colleagues regarding the nature of romantic love in general, and my own situation in particular, I have reached a decision." de:Logbuch Commander Data Category:Positional logs Category:Personal logs